Una muggle en Hogwarts
by AstoriaForever
Summary: Zoe Lupin García es una "muggle" de 14 años fanática de Harry Potter escrito por su autora favorita J.wling. Ella un día se aparece en Hogwarts... summary completo adrentro
1. Summary

Zoe Lupin García es una "muggle" de 14 años fanática de Harry Potter escrito por su autora favorita J. . Ella un día se aparece en Hogwarts en donde conoce a todo el clan Weasley y Potter, con los que vivirá muchas aventuras y travesuras. Descubre el secreto de cómo llego a Hogwarts, que pasa cuando llega y sobretodo que pasa con su apellido poco común para los muggles: Lupin.


	2. Capitulo 1

Me desperté al medio día con sueño pero que más el ruido de afuera no me dejaba dormir así que decidí cepillarme los dientes y bajar a "desayunar". Cuando llegue a la cocina como siempre estaba mi padre Richard Lupin leyendo el periódico, él me recordaba mucho a Remus, mismo color de piel, cabello y ojos hasta incluso la misma forma de ser bueno ni tanto mi padre es más light, la cosa esta en que Remus es un licántropo, mí padre no y la mas obvia es que mi padre no es un personaje escrito por la grandiosa J. ; mi madre estaba preparando el almuerzo (razón por la cual no voy desayunar) y como siempre mi madre Miranda García de Lupin me echa la broma de cuando me despierto tarde en vacaciones '_buenos días bella durmiente'_ y como siempre yo le respondo _'buenos días', _así es mi madre le gusta hacer las típicas bromas pero también es seria, lo cual es una de las cosas en que la gente dice que nos parecemos además de los ojos, ambas lo tenemos azules pero el pelo es castaño como el de mi padre ya que mi madre es rubia.

—Zoe tu padre y yo vamos a cenar hoy en el restaurante Tranquil ¿Te importa quedarte sola en casa en la noche?

—no, ¿Por qué la cena?

—Es para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de tu padre—dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre

—ahhh entonces disfruten

—gracias hija, bueno esto ya esta pásame los platos

Le pase los platos y nos pusimos a comer. El almuerzo estuvo agradable hablamos de el nuevo trabajo de mi padre, lo mucho que no quiere comenzar clases, el vestido que mi madre usara para la cena y lo mejor es que los convencí a ir al centro comercial. Después de comer subí a mi cuarto de paredes gris claro, la cama en el medio, la ventana a la derecha y el armario a la izquierda; me dirigí al armario y me puse un suéter azul, jeans y converse blancas. Ya que tenia tiempo tache del calendario el 31 de agosto del 2020 y de una vez tache el 1 de septiembre del 2020, para ir al pequeño librero de mi cuarto en donde tengo todos los libros de Harry Potter y algunos otros, para agarrar uno de ellos y leer una parte pero antes mi madre me llama

— ¡hija baja!

—ya voy

¡Ahg! siempre me pasa lo mismo. Deje el libro en su lugar, baje lo más rápido que pude y me monte en el carro. Lo primero que hicimos al llegar al centro comercial fue comprar ropa se podría decir que yo compre una o dos prendas más que mi mamá pero no pude evitarlo el legging de historieta me estaba llamando es realmente hermoso; después fuimos a una tienda de videojuegos en donde me compre Smashbros, el día va de bien a mejor porque vamos al café y alado esta la librería lo que me da tiempo de ir a ver si hay algún libro que quiera comprar y volver con mis padres. Nada es perfecto, cuando llegue a la librería estaba cerrada ya que estaban haciendo inventario no pude evitar decepcionarme así que fui al café, es un lugar muy acogedor con las paredes, piso, mesas y sillas de varias tonalidades de marrón estuve parada unos 10 minutos delante de la puerta hasta que divise a mis padres sentados en una mesa a 3m de mí tomando sus cafés y viendo sus teléfonos, me acerque a la mesa y me senté alado de mi mamá.

— ¿Zoe por qué no estas en la librería?—pregunto mi padre

—Esta cerrada—respondí con tono de decepción

—Bueno te compraremos pizza para animarte—dijo mi madre

— ¡siii gracias no sabes cuanto la amo!— dije emocionada

— Lo sabemos hija— dijo mi mamá respondiendo por los dos

Cuando por fin terminaron de tomarse el café fuimos a la pizzería que esta cerca de mi casa y mi papá me compro una pizza mediana de pepperoni lo mejor es que es solo para mí; estuve todo el trayecto con la pizza en mis piernas y me llegaba el olor tan rico, menos mal que vivimos cerca porque no me aguanto pensé. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue poner el mantel en la mesa cuadrada de café de la sala poner la pizza, sentarme en el sofá que esta al frente de la mesa y el televisor, poner la sexta película de Harry Potter y comer mientras mi padres se arreglan para la cena, son las 5pm la reservación es a la 6pm y mi mamá esta toda apurada yo pienso que si les da tiempo y de sobra pero que se les puede hacer. A las 5:30 mi papá estaba sentado en el sofá y mi mamá apareció, pare la película para poder escucharla

— ¿Qué dijiste ma?

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡MA TE VES HERMOSA!

Se ve realmente hermosa con el vestido negro, el collar y los zarcillos dorados, los labios pintados de rojo y unas sandalias altas a juego.

— Gracias hija te quiero cuídate—dijo mi mamá besándome la nuca

— Yo también te quiero— dije abrazándola

—bueno nos vamos te quiero hija—dijo mi papá abrazándome

— Te quiero— dije respondiéndole el abrazo

— Hija cuídate, no le abras a nadie, la caja de pizza la metes dentro del horno y no te quedes tarde despierta ¿ok?—dijo mi mamá en la puerta

— tranquila ma todo va ha estar bien te quiero, los quiero, disfruten chao

—Chao— dijo y cerró la puerta

—bueno al fin solos casa— dije en voz alta

Ya que estoy sola puedo poner la televisión a un volumen más o menos alto pero primero voy a poner la caja en el horno, me lavo las manos y listo; después de haber pensado todo lo que iba a hace, lo hice y como estaba en la parte que muere Dumbledore agarre mi teléfono, me acurruque con el y me puse a desear _quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir a Hogwarts ¡AHHHH QUIEROOO IRRRRRR AAA HOGWARTSS! _

Justo en ese momento todo se puso negro, percibí una fuerte presión que venia de todas direcciones, tuve que agarrar mi teléfono mas fuerte porque sentí que se soltaba, no podía respirar, tenia los ojos cerrados, los tímpanos se me hundían en la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto me recordaba a las apariciones pero no podía ser, era imposible, me caí y por fin pude respirar, abrí los ojos ya no estaba en la sala de mi casa estoy en ¡HOGWARTS!


	3. Capitulo 2

¡ESTOOYY EEN HHOOGWARTS! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Estoy justo en donde hacen la prueba de selección ¡AHHH NO PUEDO CON LA EMOCIONN! Estoy en frente de las mesas en donde esta sentada cada casa y me están mirando ¡AAAY! De todas las cosas extrañas que me han pasado en la vida esta es la mejor; entonces giro y… y… y… esta McGonagall parada interrumpida de su discurso, mirándome al igual que todos los profesores en la mesa de profesores y… y… y…hay esta Neville el chico que mato a nagini ¡AHHH NO AGUANTO LA EMOCION! Creo que me va a dar algo aquí de la emoción hasta estoy escuchando a la profesora McGonagall hablar, no pero si me esta hablando, tengo que contestarle vamos no te quedes callada contesta

— señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?— inquirió la directora.

— ¡AHHH NO PUEDE SER ESTOY EN HOGWARTS! — grite toda emocionada.

Ay no puede ser que pena pero no me aguante tengo disimularlo ahora la gente debe pensar que soy rara pero que más da estoy en Hogwarts nada importa ya ¡Esto es un sueño echo realidad!

— perdoneme profesora McGonagall, me llamo Zoe Lupin García. —dije con tono normal.

Ok creo que eso lo disimuló todo aunque no se porque cuando deje mi nombre muchos abrieron la boca en gesto de asombro ¿Por qué será? Agh si soy boba por mi apellido, a veces me pregunto si puedo ser más boba. Ok será mejor que me calle que la directora va a terminar su discurso.

—bueno las inscripciones para ayudar al baile anual del 2de mayo y la recreación de la gran batalla. Ahora todos a sus dormitorios prefectos enséñeles el recorrido a los de primero.

Después del discurso El Gran Comedor se lleno gritos como por ejemplo: los de Gryffindor tal, los de Slytherin tal, los de Ravenclaw tal, los de Huffelpuf tal y ect, ect. En este momento me pregunto que sera eso del baile anual del 2 de mayo eso no sale ni en el libro, ni en la pelicula y ni siquiera lo dijo J. , que raro creo que seria mejor que pregunte. La cosa esta en que los profesores están ocupados secreteando y mirándome y se fueron los prefectos, solo queda ¡LOS WEASLEY Y LOS POTTER AHHH! Que también me están mirando, me siento violada de tantas miradas, menos mal que no me puse la pijama porque sino la pena seria inimaginable.

—señorita Lupin sígame y ustedes a sus dormitorios o sino les quito 50 puntos a sus casa. —dijo y todos se fueron a los dormitorios con una rapidez inigualable.

Señorita Lupin, señorita Lupin, no se porque pero suena mucho mejor cuando ella lo dice que cuando yo lo digo en mi cabeza. Creo que estoy siendo un problema porque McGonagall no deja de dar indicaciones a Flitwick que al parecer es el subdirector.

—Flitwick envíale un patronus a Harry, Ted Lupin y al ministro, les dices que es muy urgente y le explicas la situación ¿entendido?—manifestó

— Si. — con eso se fue dejando a los profesores, McGonagall y yo

— vayan a ver que todos los alumnos de las casas estén durmiendo. Usted y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación en mi oficina.

— Enserio que emoción. — dije con deje de emoción a lo que la directora respondió con una mueca de seriedad, mientras yo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

El trayecto se hizo un poco largo no podía esperar a ver el despacho que han usado los directores durante generaciones; mientras caminaba me di cuenta que J. describió con exactitud Hogwarts: los pasillos, cuadros, algunas aulas que he visto y demás. Cuando llegamos a la gárgola de piedra estaba tan emocionada que no me tome la molestia de pensarlo dos veces antes de preguntar solo actúe.

— es…es…es la gárgola de piedra ¡sorbete de limón! ¡Dumbledore! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Batalla! ¡Magia! Ahhh… profesora McGonagall ¿Cuál es la contraseña? ¿Puedo decirla?

Al principio me miro asombrada luego puso si su típica cara me supongo es por haber dicho eso intentos de contraseña, porque todo muggle hubiera preguntado como entrar.

— me temo señorita que eso no se va a poder.

— ah.

— ¡pan con mermelada!

La gárgola de piedra se abrió dejando una escalera de espiral, la cual subí alegremente. ¡wow! Es hermoso tal y cual, soy yo o es que J. vino a Hogwarts.

—señorita Lupin tome asiento.

— ok pero antes ese es el campo de Quidditch ¿verdad?

—si ¿usted como es que sabe todo eso?

—bueno es que leí y vi todas las películas de Harry Potter—dije mientras me siento frente a ella.

— ¿escuche bien dijo Harry Potter?

— si escucho perfectamente.

—no entiendo como es que una muggle puede saber sobre Harry Potter y Hogwarts.

—bueno…ahora que lo pienso es verdad, eso no tiene lógica porque ningún muggle puede saber esto y ningún mago hablaría sobre esto con los muggles...mmmm…pero si usamos lógica vendría saliendo la pregunta de ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando entrar a Ted Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Harry Potter.

— Minerva estaba en una reunión pero llegue lo mas antes posible. —dijo Kingsley.

— ¿Como que hay una muggle de apellido Lupin?— cuestiono Harry.

En ese momento me paro de la silla y grito toda emocionaba.

— ¡ES HARRY POTTER AHHHH! ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo y tu cicatriz en la mano derecha?

— señorita compórtese.

—Perdón. — dije y me senté.

—bueno señor Potter espero que eso haya respondido a su pregunta. —comento Minerva.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— no se ministro pero apareció a mitad del discurso.

— ¿Cómo es que te llamas?—me pregunto el ministro.

— me llamo Zoe Lupin García.

Otra vez el gesto de asombro y la cara de Teddy se abrió dibujando una perfecta O y un brillo en sus ojos se poso en su cara, tenia esperanza.

—Co—como es eso posible, otra Lupin pero si mi padre esta muerto y es el único Lupin ¿acaso este apellido es comun en el mundo muggle?

— Teddy te comento que mi padre y yo somos los únicos con ese apellido.

— entonces hay otros Lupin en el mundo muggle ¿tienes abuelos, tíos, primos, algo?

— creo que seria mejor concentrarnos en lo esencial ¿ok?— apunto McGonagall

— ok me gustaría preguntarle a la señorita Lupin ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó el ministro.

— bueno estaba tranquilamente viendo la sexta película de Harry Potter, en la parte en la que muere Dumbledore, desee ir a Hogwarts y aparecí aquí.

— ¿Que es eso de la sexta película de Harry Potter?— pregunto Harry con interés.

— es que en el mundo muggle la grandiosa J. escribió Harry Potter en 7 libros que vendrían siendo los siete curso de Hogwarts, en resumen escribió tu vida aquí.

— no puede ser una muggle escribió la vida de Harry Potter como ministro debí haberme enterado de esto, además como te pudiste aparecer siendo una muggle y es uno de los hechizos más difíciles.

—si me disculpan en teoría yo creo que la señorita es una bruja, al aparecerse ella hizo magia ya que nunca ha estudiado no la sabe controlar, como deseo tanto venir a Hogwarts su magia produjo la aparición.

— ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY BRUJA!—grite emocionada, estaba tan emocionada que me pare de la silla de un brinco y tire mi teléfono en ese momento recordé que lo había traído, lo recogí y me senté como si nada hubiera pasado.

— pero si es una bruja ¿como es que nunca le llego su carta?—pregunto Teddy

—no lo se tengo que averiguarlo pero es verdad es una bruja. — respondio Kingsley.

—será mejor comentárselo a sus padres. —opino la directora.

— ¿en donde viven tus padres señorita? — interrogo el ministro.

— en el 16 de Andrea drive, aunque están en una cena pero son las 10:45 deben llegar pronto.

—en ese caso será mejor que vayamos lo más antes posible.

— con mi respeto señor ministro pero creo que lo mejor seria que Minevera y yo nos encarguemos de esto y usted vuelva a casa.

—solo acepto porque mañana será un largo día, pero mañana me cuentas todo.

Con eso se fue el señor ministro y Teddy dejando en la habitación a Harry, Mcgonagall y Zoe.

— ¿En tu casa hay chimenea?— inquirió Harry.

— si pero es falsa aunque podrías hacer lo que hicieron los Weasley cuando usaron la red flu para buscarte en tu cuarto curso

—ok es mejor que nos aparezcamos.

— bueno señorita Lupin agarrese de mi brazo.

Me agarre al brazo de Harry baya eso suena raro e irreal sigo sin creermelo yo bruja en fin al sujetarme el hizo el hechizo, volví a sentir la sensación que habia sentido hace unas horas y aparecimos en la puerta de mi casa, segudos de McGonagall. Llegamos justo a tiempo porque en ese momento mis padres se bajaban del carro.

— ¿Zoe que estas haciendo aquí y quienes son estas personas?— interrogó mi madre.

— ma pienso que seria mejor hablarlo adentro.

— ok tu padre va a aparcar el carro vamos a entrar.

Entramos podía sentir como mi vida llegaba a su fin, la seriedad se reflejaba en su rostro y se puso mas seria cuando vio que deje el televisor prendido.

— Zoe saliste y dejaste el televisor prendido.

— es que no me dio tiempo.

— Hola familia, creo que es hora de limpiar el garaje. —comento mi padre.

Menos mal mi padre llego justo a tiempo, pero ya es hora de explicar todo, vaya si que voy a necesitar suerte.

— pa, ma me gustaría que se sentaran.

Con eso se sentaron, haciendo todo más fácil para explotar la bomba.

—bueno ellos son McGonagall y Harry Potter y les viene a decir algo muy importate.

— mucho gusto yo soy Richard Lupin y ella es mi esposa Miranda García.

Al presentarse Harry se quedo mirando con cara de desconcierto a mi padre lo cual me supongo que es porque mi padre y Lupin tienen el mismo pelo castaño claro y ojos color avellana.

— Hija Harry Potter ¿es el nombre de la saga que tanto te gusta?—quiso averiguar mi padre

—si, se que esto sonara loco pero Hogwarts es real.

— ¿nos estas echando una broma?— pregunto mi madre

—ma tú sabes que yo no bromearía con estas cosas.

— ¿co—como es eso posible?—interrogaron al unísono.

Fue raro porque en sus caras se veía una mezcla de miedo e impresión y en la de Harry sigue la misma cara de desconcierto.

—perdona por la interrupción, pero señor Lupin ¿es usted familia de Remus Lupin?—cuestiono Harry.

— lo siento pero no conozco a ningún Remus. —respondió mi padre.

— lo se Harry se parecen mucho. — comente.

— creo que es mejor explicarles lo que sucede. — menciono Minerva.

—si es verdad, como les decía si hija, Hogwarts es real y ella es una bruja. — expresó Harry.

— pero si es una bruja ¿su carta le tenia que llagar a los 11 años?-interrogo mi padre.

—ese es el problema que no sabemos porque no le ha llegado su carta. — explico la directora.

— ¿pero si no lo sabían porque ahora si?—esta ves fue mi mamá la que preguntó.

— lo sabemos ahora porque su hija se apareció, no se preocupen es normal ya que nunca aprendió a controlar la magia. — termino de explicar al ver la cara de preocupación y extrañeza de mis padres.

— se que suena raro pero soy una bruja padres y entiendo que se avergüencen mío. —dije mirando al piso.

— hija jamás nos avergonzaríamos de ti. — informo mi madre

— Eres nuestro orgullo. — dijo mi padre y ambos se acercaron a abrazarme, el cual devolví con gusto.

— y ¿Cuándo ira Zoe a Hogwarts? — pregunto mi madre separándose del abrazo.

— el miércoles 2 de septiembre, compran todos los útiles y la venimos a buscar para llevarla a Hogwarts para que comience su cuarto curso. —comento McGonagall.

— el problema es que mañana comienzo en un nuevo trabajo como ingeniero y mi esposa es abogada entonces tiene mucho que hacer en el día.

— no importa mi esposa Ginny y mi sobrino Ted vendrá a buscarla a las 8.

— Perfecto gracias. —agradeció mi padre.

—aquí les dejo unos galeones para que puedan comprar los utile. —dijo la directora poniendo una bolsita en la mesa de café, mire emocionada la bolsa pero no dije nada porque ya he gritado mucho.

—bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya. —dijo Harry

— un placer conocerlos señor y señora Lupin. — dijo Minerva.

— Igual — dijeron mis padres al unísono despidiéndose con la mano en la puerta.

Con eso se fueron dejándonos solos. Se nota la felicidad de mis padres, como los amo sin duda los hizo muy feliz la noticia, menos mal porque andaba muy asustada.

— bueno a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo. —comento mi padre.

—Te vamos a despertar a las 6 de la mañana e ir al colegio a avisar de que ya no estudiaras más ahí—menciono mi madre

— okis, buenas noches los quiero. — dije para abrasarlos e ir me a mi cuarto a "dormir".


	4. Capitulo3

Eran las seis cuando mi madre me despertó, estoy tan emocionada que solo logre dormir dos horas, pero también estoy taaaaaan cansada, tan pero tan cansada que casi pongo crema para lavarme la cara en vez de pasta dental, por suerte me di cuenta antes de hacerlo, porque sino agh ni me lo imagino, eso es lo que pasa cuando la crema para la cara se parece mucho a la pasta dental; al final logre bañarme, arreglarme y obviamente cepillarme los dientes. Baje las escaleras cantando alegremente, por fin tengo una explicación para todas aquellas cosas raras que me pasaban.

— Buenos días padres ¿Cómo están?— pregunto emocionada.

— Buenos días hija. — dijeron al unísono.

— Zoe ve que vamos a escribirte todos los días, no olvides llevarte las llaves de la casa y no las pierdas, asegúrate de no dejar nada, si dejas algo que sea cosas innecesarias, no te lleves tantos libros ¿ok? ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHOOO! — esto ultimo comento mi mamá derrumbándose en la silla de la cocina.

— ma no llores todo va a estar bien, yo también te voy a extrañar, los voy a extrañar a los dos, además nos vamos a ver en diciembre.

— pero después no nos vamos a ver más hasta vacaciones.

— tranquila ma como dijiste me vas a escribir todos los días ¿Cómo me van a escribir?

— El sobrino de Harry, Ted Lupin nos escribió esta mañana diciendo que nos ayudaría a enviar las cartas y dice que también quiere conocernos en persona. — explico mi padre.

— ¿No es curioso que nos quiera conocer?— inquirió mi madre

— creo que Teddy nos siente como parte de su familia ya que sus padres murieron en la gran batalla y tenemos el mismo apellido.

— las guerras como las odio. —expreso mi madre dejando salir lagrimas por la conmoción.

— bueno son las 7:00 me voy a trabajar. —comento mi padre para cambiar de tema.

— hasta luego padre. — dije y me pare a abrazarlo.

— hasta luego hija cuídate si te amo. — menciono abrazándome muy fuerte y dándome un beso en la frente.

— yo también te amo pa.

Después de que mi padre se fue, comencé a desayunar el cereal que para ese momento las hojuelas de maíz ya estaban aguadas. Me comí el cereal lo más rápido que pude, al terminar me cepille los dientes, es una costumbre que tengo y si no la hago siento como si estuviera sucia. Las siete y media estaba nerviosa me vestí con los leggins de historieta y una franela blanca con el signo de Marvel, unas botas negras y una cartera pequeña negra, sé que la gente me va a mirar raro porque estoy vestida de muggle pero tengo que ir vestida y que yo recuerde las veces que releí el libro ayer en la noche para poder dormí, todos se vestían de muggle. Estuve caminando de un lado al otro en circulo por toda la casa, hasta que mi mamá me regaño.

— Zoe deja de dar vueltas que te vas a marear.

— no estoy dando vueltas estoy caminando en círculos.

— claro hija pero es lo mismo.

— Te voy a extrañar mucho hija, a mi chiquita bella, la niña de la casa, nena preciosa. — expreso mientras me abraza con tanta fuerza que pareciera que me fuese a sacar los pulmones.

— mamá, yo también te voy a extrañar y mucho pero no tienes que dejarme sin respiración.

— ah perdón cariño es que nunca te has ido por tanto tiempo.

—entiendo, pero así obtengo una nueva experiencia de vida para el futuro.

— si lo se es lo que me sirve de consuelo además de que estoy segura que la vas a pasar bien.

— no lo dudes esto va a ser muy divertido.

— así será, me tengo que ir ¿ok?

— está bien.

Me volvió a abrazar esta vez sin apretarme, me dio un beso en la frente como mi padre, lloro un rato en mi hombro y se fue para el colegio para comentarles que no voy más e ir a trabajar. En eso me acorde de escribirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella se llama Sierra y yo le digo Sier, es que todo el mundo nos llaman por nuestros nombres, decidimos hacernos un apodo, se que es una ridiculez pero teníamos ocho años estábamos segadas por la televisión y sus apodos, ahora para ella yo soy Zo y para mi ella es Sier; es muy cómico cuando salimos y gritamos nuestros apodos, mucha gente nos mira raro, no obstante tengo que confesar que estoy loca en buen sentido, igualmente todos en esta vida están locos(en buen sentido), en mi opinión, más que todo cuando estas con tu mejor amiga.

Mensajes:

_Hola__J__._

_Sier: Hola Zo :p. _

_Sier: ¿Por qué no viniste hoy todos han preguntado por ti?_

_Te voy a contar una noticia muy fuerte._

_Sier: No me digas tienes novio. _

_No ojala._

_Sier: Entonces ¿que?_

_No voy más al colegio._

_Sier: YA VA QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO._

_Sier: ¿COMO NO VIENES MAS? _

_Tranquila chica._

_Sier: como quieres que me tranquile si ya no vas a estar en el colegio, me vas a dejar sola._

_Voy a un nuevo colegio, esta lejos de aquí y para hablar por mensajes tengo que usar cartas. _

_Sier: ¡QUEEE! Vas a estar en un colegio en medio de la nada._

_Más o menos :D _

_Sier: :/_

_Sier: me tengo que ir antes de que me quieten el telf te voy a extrañar mucho, te quiero 3 chaup._

_Yo igual 3 chaop. _

7:59 un minuto mas y vienen; todo mi cuerpo se lleno de nervios mezclado con emoción, quiero gritar y saltar no aguanto, nuca creí que mi vida podría ser tan genial, solo me falta ser novia de Albus y soy rayita. Ok lo confieso amo a Albus es muy bello una ves le mostré una foto a Sier y ella me dijo que estoy loca, que no es bonito pero no le hice caso. También confieso que a ella no le gusta mucho Harry Potter pero no importa aun así la quiero. ¡ ding dong! El timbre, abre, actúa natural, todo va a salir bien, solo respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Listo abrí la puerta ahora saluda.

— bue-bue-buenos días Ginny, perdón, señora Potter.

— no hay problema puedes llamarme Ginny.

— a Teddy ya lo conoces, ella es Victoire.

No me di cuenta de la presencia de la chica con parte veela hasta ahora.

— mucho gusto Victoire yo soy Zoe.

Esto no sonó tan bien; lo nervios que puedo decir.

— encantada Zoe.

― vámonos ya que hoy va a ser un largo día. ― anuncio Ginny.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa con llave, guarde las llaves en la cartera y nos dirigimos a la estación de tren. Tuve que comprar yo los boletos del tren para Londres; he estado ahí varias veces, también se a donde nos dirigimos, cosa que me hizo emocionar más. El tren salía a las 9:00, faltan media hora, momento que aprovecho Ginny para revisar y reorganizar el itinerario.

― Primero iremos a Madame Malkin, luego vamos a Flourish y Blotts, después comemos, heladería Florean Fortescu, ollivanders.

― Zoe ¿tienes un baúl?

― ehh…no.

― Ok, compramos el baúl y vamos a sorteligios Weasley.

― ¿¡vamos a Sorteligios Weasley!? ― hable toda emocionada.

Mucha gente nos miró extraño pero no me importo, he pasado mucha pena a lo largo de mi vida como para que me importe.

― Si, de ahí vas a usar un traslador para llegar a Hogwarts, aparecerás en la oficina de la directora. ― respondió Ginny.

― ¡Es enserio! ― volví a hablar emocionada y a dar saltitos.

¡Genial! Que emoción, no me lo puedo creer, yo creí que mi vida era horriblemente aburrida, vaya sí que estuve equivocada toda mi vida.

A las 9:02; estamos sentados en el tren, yo estoy al lado de Ted y Victoire, se ven muy tiernos juntos, Victoire tiene su cabeza en el hombro de Ted y Ted acaricia el cabello de ella; por el otro lado esta Ginny releyendo el itinerario senada en el medio de dos muggles que no la dejan de mirar extrañados cada vez que dice el nombre de un sitio del Callejon Diagon. Estoy empezando a quedarme dormida, estoy tan cansada, siento los ojos pesados como se van cerrando hasta que llego Teddy a tocarme el brazo y decirme

― Zoe, Zoe, Zoe.

― ¿Queeee?

― perdona es que te estabas quedando dormida.

― es que me dormí tarde ayer. ― mencione bostezando.

― ahhh, bueno cuéntame cosas sobre ti

― ¿cómo qué?

― Bueno, no se… tu color favorito, cosas así.

― Ok, mi color favorito el dorado, mi…mmm…mi animal preferido...no tengo por los momentos, que más…no se necesitó ideas.

― El nombre tu mejor amiga, tu novio, solo cosas sobre ti. ― soy yo o enfatizo la palabra _novio_, no importa me pareció tierno siempre quise un hermano mayor sobreprotector que me celara con el novio que no tengo.

― Mi mejor amiga se llama Sierra, yo le digo Sier es una larga historia así que no preguntes, novio no tengo, me encanta leer, Harry Potter, me gusta el chocolate, ver películas, comer, salir a pasear con mis amigos, hablar y ya creo.

― ¿a que te refieres con Harry Potter? ― inquirió muy interesado.

― es que en el mundo muggle una grandiosa autora escribió Harry Potter.

― Oh ok eso es extraño.

― lo sé, es extraño para ti pero genial para mí, ahora cuéntame cosas sobre ti.

― chicos, chicos despierten a Victoire que ya llego el tren. ― informo Ginny.

Salimos del tren y caminamos por una parte de Londres, pasamos por tiendas de ropa, música, hamburgueserías, hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda que para la gente que pasa normalmente no se fija en el…_El Caldero Chorreante._

Perdón por no actualizar antes es que estuve que estudiar mucho porque tenía demasiados exámenes, pero les prometo un maratón; espero que les guste.


	5. Capitulo4

Entramos, todo era increíble no puedo creer que este en el mismo oscuro y destartalado en el que Harry Potter entro por primera vez al Callejón Diagon, en donde conoció a Quirrell, quien diría que él era seguidor de Voldemot, eso nadie se lo esperaba, en parte no me agrado mucho; saludamos a Tom y Ginny me presento. Como en el tren la querida señora Potter cambio el itinerario, porque tenía un pequeño inconveniente, todas mis cosas están en mi casa, entonces ella decidió que era mejor que después de comprar todo, vayamos a Sorteligios Weasley, nos aparecemos en mi casa, guardaré todo y vamos a Sorteligios Weasley otra vez para que use el traslador a Hogwarts. Ok, esto es confuso, deberíamos ir a Sortilegios Weasley antes de que yo tenga que usar el traslador.

― Primero vamos a Flourish y Blotts ― menciono Ginny

― Vamos Zoe te va a encantar Flourish y Blotts ― dice Teddy jalándome del brazo hacia la tienda.

Victoire y Ginny se miran extrañadas por la actitud del metamorfago. Se dispusieron a andar e intentar seguirles el paso. Como era de esperase Ted y Zoe llegaron antes que Victoire y Ginny.

― Puedo ver la lista Ginny.

― Claro, toma

Libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos cuatro, Miranda Goshawk._

_Mil plantas de siembra, Arsenius Trimble._

_Estrellas y cielos, Jefferson Quentin._

_Futuro y planetas, Katty Daush._

_Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_Animales y Criaturas, Hamlet Jigger._

_Transformación nivel intermedio II, Emeric Switch._

_Pociones y Filtros mágicos, Helen Crush. _

_Defensa ante el mundo, Marc Smith._

Compramos todos los libros. Vaya Ted sí que ama a Victoire, no hubo un momento en el que él se alejara más de 2cm de ella, ni siquiera cuando me mostraba libros no tan normales. Ojala el Albus de los fics fuera así, ahora que lo pienso ¡VOY A ESTUDIAR CON ALBUS! ¡QUE EMOCION! Zoe no vayas a gritar solo sonríe y ya.

_― _Ahora vamos a Madame Malkin.

_―_ Zoe mira, Madame Malkin es un fastidio para mi sobre todo cuando acompañas a tu novia y a tu madrina.

― Entonces te morirás de fastidio.

_―_ Si, por eso me gustaría ir a la tienda Quiddtch y comprarle una escoba a Zoe.

― No. ―regaño Ginny.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto Ted.

― Porque prometiste acompañarnos todo el día, además Zoe no sabe volar.

― Pero aprenderá.

― Te dije que no.

― Teddy tú me dijiste que me ibas a acompañar. ― recordó Victoire haciendo un puchero.

― Por eso tú vas conmigo a comprar la escoba, cariño. ―respondió dándole un beso tierno a Victoire.

― Pues mala suerte Ted porque ya llegamos. ―dije y entramos a la tienda.

― Buenos días señora Potter.

― Buenos días Madame Malkin, venimos por unas túnicas para Hogwarts.

― Síganme.

Madame Malkin nos guio a la una parte de atrás en donde me subí a una butaca y me coloco una túnica; le ponía alfileres, yo sentía que me iba a clavar un alfiler, por suerte eso no paso. Les voy a ser sinceras, no me veía ni hermosa, ni linda, me veía normal como cualquier persona con un uniforme; lo malo del uniforme es que uno se ve feo con él, pero lo bueno es que es más fácil vestirse por la mañana y tienes más ropa para salir con tus amigos.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a Ollivander.

― Zoe te va a encantar Ollivander. ― comento Ted.

Yo no dije nada, estoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es muy emocionante porque esto hace oficial que soy bruja. Entramos y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Cuando lo vi lo primero que pensé fue "¿Cómo es que vivió tanto?" se veía viejísimo, tiene muchas arrugas y el pelo muy blanco.

― Buenas tardes.―dijo amablemente.

Ted hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara al mostrador. Yo avance con una cara de 'qué es esto' mezclada con una cara de 'incomodo'.

― Hola. ― salude indecisa.

― Nunca te había visto por aquí, tú debes ser la chica que se apareció en Hogwarts.

Asiento con la cabeza.

― ¿con que mano agarras la varita?

Eso me acordó al libro y Harry estiro la mano con la que escribe, entonces yo estiro la mano izquierda. Me midió del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de mi cabeza, mientras me media me explicaba de que están hechas las varitas pero no le preste mucha atención, bueno al principio si pero ya después no, es algo que me pasa porque me aburro mucho. Me di cuenta que la cinta métrica me media sola. El señor ollivnder estaba revolviendo en las estanterías.

― Ya está ― dijo y la cinta métrica se enrollo en suelo. ― Bien, Zoe. Prueba ésta. Madera de Serbal y pluma de fénix, 27.5cm y ligeramente elástica.

Agarré la varita, la extendí en el aire hacia mi cabeza, la baje y unas chispas rojas y doradas salieron estalladas de la punta de la varita.

― Muy bien, muy bien.

Agarramos nuestra compra y nos fuimos al Caldero Chorreante; nos aparecimos en mi casa. Son las 5:30, mis padres no han llegado, menos mal que me despedí de ellos esta mañana. Fui a mi cuarto y empecé a sacar toda mi ropa, primero puse los libros de Harry Potter (la saga entera), luego comencé a doblar y guardar hasta que Victoire me ayudo con el hechizo _¡Bauleo!_ Gracias al hechizo todo fue más fácil. Nos aparecimos esta vez en el cuarto de inventario en Sorteligios Weasley.

― Bueno dejemos las cosas aquí y salgamos para que conozcas Sorteligios Weasley. ― menciono Ginny y salimos.

Salimos, todo es increíble tantos objetos, algunos volando de un lado al otro, es como una juguetería pero mejor; estuve parada, con la boca abierta, dando vueltas en el mismo sitio mirando todo, hasta que llegaron George y Ron. Esta vez decidí no pasar pena por los momentos y ser una persona normal y civilizada.

― ¿te gusta la tienda? ―pregunto Ron.

― ¡GUSTARME, ME ENCANTA!

― Creo que me empieza a caer mejor los muggles. ― comenta George.

― Vamos a darte un recorrido por la tienda . ―sugiere Ron.

― Nada de paseo ella se tiene que ir ya. ― corrige Ginny.

―ahh. ―dije con tono triste y de decepción.

Entramos otra vez al cuarto de inventario y agarre una taza de té, de color blanco y mi baúl, vaya mi baúl nunca creí que diría eso, es totalmente diferente a mi maleta. En fin al agarrar el traslador aparecí en el despacho de la directora, con mis cosas obviamente.

― Zoe ya llegaste, ven siéntate en la butaca para poder hacerte la prueba de selección.

Perdona por estar ausente estas dos semanas, yo iba a actualizar el viernes 31, pero ese día mi abuelo falleció, cosa muy pero muy trágica; me gustaría que todo fuese un sueño pero sé que no es posible, además ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Bueno como decía ese viernes tuve que viajar a España que fue el lugar en donde todo pasó. Sinceramente no tuve tiempo de nada. Sé que los comentarios de George no son graciosos pero no tengo mente para hacer chistes.

También les comento que no voy a poder actualizar los viernes, sinceramente no sé cuándo; el problema es que perdi una semana entonces tengo MUCHAS cosas para ponerme al día. Les prometo que no voy a dejar la historia por la mitad y posiblemente esté ausente por unos días posiblemente no, no lo sé pero hay veré.

Gracias por ser pacientes, espero que les haya gustado comenten plis❤


	6. Capitulo 5

¡QUE EMOCIÓN!, ¡YA QUIERO SABER EN QUE CASA ESTOY! Lo que estoy segura es que no voy a estar en Ravenclaw, no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en esa casa. Me senté en la en la butaquita y Mcgonagall me colocó el sombrero_. _

_Mm… amable, terca, generosa, tienes habilidades para estar en Hufflepuff pero hay una valentía, ganas de superarse a sí mismo… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

― Gryffindor. Como ex directora de la casa te digo: ¡felicidades, bienvenida! Tus cosas están en tu habitación una compañera de tu casa te enseñara en donde queda tus clases.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que mis cosas ya no estaban ¡WOW! O las cosas las hacen muy rápido o soy muy despistada, creo que las dos. Al salir Neville me llevó, después de pasar por escaleras y pasillos llegamos a la señora gorda, es increíble poder estar ahí parece un sueño hecho realidad.

― La contraseña es _bromis_; cada vez que quieras entrar tienes que decirla.

― Ok y ¿Por qué esa contraseña ?

― Sinceramente yo no sé solo memorízatela.

Neville me está dando ese consejo porque él siempre las olvidaba.

― Ahora dila.

― _Bromis_.

La señora gorda abrió el retrato y dejo ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Al pasar, se encuentra la sala común, hermosa, redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a los dormitorios de las chicas de cuarto curso. Entré en silencio para no despertar a nadie; estoy ansiosa por poder conocerlas, mañana me presento. Abrí mi baúl, me coloque la pijama, me metí en la cama y al instante me quede dormida. Me desperté sobresaltada, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño: estaba caminado por los pasillos de mi antiguo colegio de repente estaba en el patio del colegio y estaba peleando con Sierra, porque le di un pedazo de mi chocolate, después me encontraba en una colina muy alta y cuando estuve a punto de caerme me desperté. Quería saber la hora pero no tenía reloj, nota mental pedirle a mi papá un reloj; me acorde que tengo mi teléfono en el baúl, me pare sigilosamente, abrí el baúl y saque mi teléfono y está apagado, le deje el wifi prendido y se me acabo la pila ¡ahg! Mire la habitación y me di cuenta que una de mis compañeras tiene un reloj, me acerqué sin hacer ruido y en una distancia prudente mire la hora es temprano falta una hora para que la gente se despierte y vaya a desayunar podría seguir durmiendo, aunque no tendría tanto tiempo para arreglarme, a quien quiero engañar, no me tengo que lavar el pelo asique no voy a tardar en arreglarme. Me dirigí a mi cama y me dormí. Me desperté por el sonido de la alarma, me da flojera tener que pararme para ir a clases que ¡fastidio! Bueno yo creí que no me iba a dar fastidio ya que es Hogwarts, pero vamos a ser sincero, sea cual sea, siempre va a dar fastidio ir. Me pare de la cama y me presente ante mis compañeras.

― Hola me llamo Zoe.

― Hola yo soy Dakota, ― se presentó una chica alta, morena y pelo negro.― ella es Delilah ― señaló a la muchacha que es de mediana estatura, pelo marrón y piel blanca ― y por ultimo Dolly y Dorothy ― la que menciono es la dueña del despertador y es baja como yo, tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y piel bronceada, Dorothy es alta, piel bronceada y pelo castaño.

― vaya es cómico que él sus nombres comiencen por la d.

― sabes que es más cómico que las cuatro somos mejores amigas. ― menciono Delilah

― bueno es genial que compartas habitación con tus mejores amigas, fue un placer conocerlas chicas me voy al baño.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me vestí; tengo que admitir que casi lloro cuando me puse el uniforme es muy lindo y más lindo es llevarlo puesto.

― ¿Chicas van a desayunar? ― pregunte.

― Si ¿nos quieres acompañar? ―inquirió Dorothy.

― Con gusto, ni siquiera se en dónde queda el comedor.

― Bueno vamos. ― indico Dakota.

Estuvimos caminando un rato y hablando para conocernos mejor. Por ejemplo Delilah y Dolly son primas, la primera mencionada es un año mayor que nosotras. Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos en el medio de la mesa; esto suena desesperado pero estaba buscando con la mirada a ver si encontraba una cabellera roja, tengo que decir que encontré muchas entonces me rendí. Estuve comiendo el delicioso desayuno y después nos entregaron los horarios. Con las cuatro D fui a mi primera clase de trasformaciones con la profesora Heraclitus Goldenhorn. La clase estuvo bien, me senté alado de una chica cuyo nombre es Amy, muy agradable por cierto. Siendo honesta extrañe mucho a Sierra más que todo en la hora del almuerzo, ya que estuve sola, perdí a las Ds después de la primera hora estuve preguntándole a mucha gente en donde quedaba cada aula, conocí a mucha gente amble. Después de comer quise ir al baño, estaba pensando en ir al del segundo piso y saludar a Myrtle, pero entre ese camino y yo se interpuso la persona con la que choque, haciendo que las cosas de la chica que tengo enfrente se caigan.

― Lo siento, no te vi de verdad lo siento solo quería ir al baño. ― me disculpe mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

― Tranquila no te preocupes, pero si querías ir al baño es por el otro lado.

― ¡oh! Es que soy nueva.

― Entonces tú debes Zoe, yo soy Roxanne Weasley.

― Vaya no sabía que era popular un gusto conocerte Roxanne. ― ¡AHHH NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY CONOCINDO A UNA WEASLEY Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE ESTOY ACTUANDO NORMAL!

― Zoe, ZOE. – me llamo Roxanne.

― Ah sí ¿Qué? – pregunte saliendo de mi trance.

― te quedaste lela.

― Perdón es que no me puedo creer que este conociendo a una Weasley. ― ¡porque dijiste eso! Di algo para disimularlo.

― Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

― Te decía que ¿si el sábado te gustaría conocer a unos primos míos que están en tu misma casa y en el mismo curso que tú?

De verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tuve inspiración como por dos semanas, después estuve escribiendo poco a poco y apenas lo termine, estoy decepcionada de mi misma por haberme tardado tanto. Les quiero pedir que por favor comenten lo que quieran, si les pareció que el capítulo estuvo horrible coméntenlo, si les gusto coméntenlo, lo primero que les pace por la cabeza coméntenlo; sé que a mucha gente no les gusta comentar pero cuando comentan me impulsa a escribir más.

¿Qué creen que responderá nuestra querida Zoe?


	7. Capitulo 6

― Te decía que ¿si el sábado te gustaría conocer a unos primos míos que están en tu misma casa y en el mismo curso que tú?

― Si claro, con gusto. ― respondí con mucha emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

― Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las dos de la tarde en los jardines.― indico Roxanne.

― Si perfecto nos vemos el sábado. ― comente en forma de despedida.

― Hasta el sábado. ― se despidió y siguió su camino.

Camine por los pasillo intentando encontrar la sala común, iba a ir al baño pero simplemente quería ver si estaba arreglada, pero no importa, estoy feliz y no quiero arrebatarme esta alegría yendo al baño y recordar que no tengo amigos aquí, más que todo porque en el colegio Sierra y yo teníamos una hora en la que vamos al baño a arreglarnos. Pude recordar que camino usamos las cuatro Ds y yo para llegar al gran comedor; camine demasiado diría yo, pero vale la pena cuando por fin estas frente a la señora gorda.

― _bromis._

La señora gorda abrió el retrato dejándome pasar a la cómoda sala común, busque con la mirada un lugar en donde poder hacer los deberes, después de unos minutos encontré una mesa libre, camine hacia ella pero antes de poder llegar a sentarme ya un chico se había sentado hay, plantee la idea de ir a la biblioteca pero me costo tanto llegar para acá que no quería salir; opté por subir a los dormitorios y hacer la tarea en mi habitación. Es un poco difícil hacer los deberes, más que todo por el hecho de tener que escribir con tinta, cada vez que voy a escribir cae una gota de tinta al pergamino; al principio cambiaba de pergamino pero luego deje de cambiar de pergamino y el resultado es un desastre en los deberes. Yo no entiendo cómo es que a Harry nunca le paso eso o algún estudiante en Hogwarts. Volví a la sala común, con dos trozos de pergamino, mi pluma y la tinta. Me senté en una mesa que encontré por ahí; la sala ya está más desocupada ahora. Agarre el primer trozo de pergamino y empecé a escribir la primera carta.

_Queridos padre_

_Hoy fue un día excelente, me costó un poco encontrar los salones pero Delilah, Dakota, Dolly y Dorothy, mis compañeras de cuarto, me ayudaron hasta que las perdí pero de resto fue excelentes, las clases estuvieron bien y la mejor de todos en mi opinión fue encantamientos, soy muy mala en esa clase pero es divertida. Gracias por dejarme venir aquí los quiero._

_Besos y abrazos de Zoe._

Doble la carta, la metí en el sobre, la selle y agarre el otro pergamino para escribir la segunda carta.

_Querida Sierra_

_Me fue bien en mi primer día de clase; te extrañe mucho hoy. Conocí a unas chicas que son mis compañeras de cuarto, el nombre de las cuatro comienza por la D entonces las llamo las cuatro Ds. Sé que me preguntaras si conocí a un chico lindo hoy, pero no, tristemente no conocí a alguien lindo hoy, espero que suceda pronto y cuando paces te lo escribiré. Y tú, ¿Robert te ha hecho caso hoy? Responde pronto Herramienta. _

_Con cariño yo ;)_

Robert es el amor platónico de Sierra y lo de Herramienta es una broma que le hacen en el colegio desde pequeña. Doble la carta, la guarde en el sobre y la selle. Me levante de la silla, cogí los dos sobres y me pare enfrente de un chico bajo y pelo dorado que está sentado solo en una de los asientos.

―Hola perdón por interrumpirte en lo que sea que estés haciendo pero ¿me podrías decir en donde puedo enviar estas cartas? ― le pregunte con una sonrisa, tengo que admitir que me equivoque un poquito al decirle a Sier que no conocí a alguien lindo hoy, porque él lo es. ¿¡YA VA PORQUE DIJE ESO!? Bueno no voy a mentir si es lindo.

― Claro ¿si quieres te acompaño? ―dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

― Claro…si… ¿enserio me vas a acompañar?

― Si ¿Por qué no?

― No sé, creí que estabas haciendo algo importante.

― De hecho no tengo nada que hacer, por cierto mi nombre es Shown. ― se presentó extendiendo una mano.

― Yo soy Zoe un gusto. ― dije y estreche su mano.

Shown y yo estuvimos caminando por un rato y me conto que es hijo de muggles y está en 6 curso. Llegamos a la lechuceria, agarre una de las lechuzas del colegio y ate las cartas a su pata; le susurre la dirección de mi casa y vi como la lechuza se fue volando; la vista es bonita desde aquí aunque me imagino que en todas partes debe ser así de linda. Ver los terrenos del colegio es magnífico.

― Bueno yo creo que ya nos podemos ir. ― opine.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe al comedor o prefieres ir tu sola? ― me pregunto.

― ¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

Shown asintió.

― En ese caso acompáñame, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegar de aquí al comedor.

Salimos de allí y tomamos el camino rumbo al comedor. En ese trayecto él no dejaba de mirarme y sonreír de una manera se podría decir linda, pero un poco incómoda para mí, yo simplemente me limite a seguir el camino. Por suerte cuando llegue al comedor pude divisar a las Ds y sentarme con ellas antes de que Mr. Sonrisa Incomoda me arrastra para sentarme con él y sus amigos. La cena estuvo rica tenía tanta hambre que llene mi plato de mucha comida, menos mal que no estaba a dieta o ¿sí? Bueno no importa ya con lo que camino rebajo. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios y al llegar me tumbe en la cama, me arrope y me dormí, no me importo que tuviera el uniforme puesto, estaba tan cansada que simplemente me dormí.

― ― ― ― ―

Narra Teddy

En estos momentos me dirijo a la casa de los Lupins, voy a ejecutar el primer paso de mi plan, necesito saber su pasado, tengo la estúpida esperanza de que puedan llegar a ser familia mía porque ¡TIENEN MI MISMO APELLIDO! Tiene que serlo, este apellido es poco común, tengo mis esperanzas. Llegue y toque la puerta estoy un poco nervioso, me sudan las manos, tengo miedo de que mis esperanzas de tener un familiar de mi sangre sean pisoteadas.

― Buenos días Teddy. ― me saludo la señora Lupin no creí que recordara mi nombre.

― Buenos días Señora Lupin.

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Creen que le funcione el plan a Teddy?


End file.
